1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a termiticide comprising a specific fluorine-containing polymer as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Buildings, in particular, wooden buildings increasingly suffer from significant damages caused by termites. Termites damage not only the buildings but also eat synthetic resins or rubbers which cover underground cables, whereby insulation of the cables is deteriorated. It is said that an amount of damages caused by the termites is about one hundred million yen per year in Japan. Therefore, it is very important to control or destroy the termites.
As termiticides, organic chlorine base compounds such as Chlordan, Heptachlor, Dildrin, Aldrin, Linden, chloronaphthalene and the like were widely used, but their use has been forbidden due to their toxicity.
Recently, organic phosphorus base compounds such as Phoxime, Chlorbiliphos, Phention, Phenitrochion, Bilidaphenchion, Tetrachlobinphos, etc. and carbamate type compounds such as Carbaryl, etc. are used.
The organic chlorine base compounds have strong termiticidal activities, but they have toxicity against other organisms including human beings and pollute environments. Some of conventional termiticides may not have such problems but have insufficient termiticidal activities.
Since the termites live in places where their control or destruction is difficult such as in soils below floors or wooden foundations of the buildings, the termiticide is expected to have a termiticidal effect which lasts as long as possible after one application.